Camera Shy
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Zoey and her camera.


**At the park.**

"Why did you even come back? Nobody likes you!" Lindsay argues with Chris.

"I don't know I got bored." Chris shrugs.

"Wow I can't believe i'm even talking to your dumb ass." Lindsay argues.

"Don't you mean sexy? I like to do squats." Chris winks.

"EW! Oh gosh! I have a boyfriend you wannabe Justin Bieber!" Lindsay argues and walks off mad.

Chris sticks out his tongue.

Lindsay walks up to Dakota.

"Dakota can you please help me?" Lindsay asks.

Dakota is sharping her pocket knife.

"Hmm..seems sharp enough." Dakota says to herself.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

Dakota aims the knife at the tree and throws the knife at the tree.

The knife stabs through the tree.

Dakota jumps on the tree branch and jumps off and grabs the knife.

"Good. The knife is still sharp and shiney." Dakota evily smiles.

"Um. Good I guess?" Lindsay encourages.

Dakota grabs a baby wipe and wipes down her sharp knife.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Dakota asks while she cleans her knife.

"We need to find a way to get Chris out of here! Nobody wants him in the group!" Lindsay complains.

"Do you want him dead?" Dakota asks as she lifts up the knife.

"No..well...nevermind! I'm just saying he needs to get out!" Lindsay yells.

Dakota holds her knife besides herself.

"I can try to get rid of him. Are you sure you don't want him dead?" Dakota asks.

"Well...I wouldn't mind... BUT I don't want you going to jail...AGAIN!" Lindsay complains.

Dakota rolls her eyes and puts her knife away.

Chris interupts.

"Hey Dakota." Chris winks.

"Hi." Dakota says weirdly.

Lindsay pushes them out of the way.

"Sorry no idiots aloud!" Lindsay complains.

"Then why are you here?" Chris asks.

Dakota kicks Chris in the balls.

"Don't EVER talk to my sister like that." Dakota says grabbing Chris's shirt.

Dakota throws Chris to the ground.

Chris crawls backwards away from Dakota and Lindsay without saying a word.

Noah walks by.

"What is this a group meeting?" Noah asks sarcasticlly.

"We need to get rid of Chris! He's annoying!" Lindsay complains.

Noah shrugs.

"As long as we don't get rid of Zoey." Noah says.

"Zoey..." Dakota says quietly.

"What about her?" Lindsay asks.

"I need to talk to her." Dakota says.

Dakota runs off to Zoeys house

"Hmm.." Lindsay says to herself.

Zoey is sitting in a chair.

"I'm here boss." Dakota says.

"Good. I bought you a little something." Zoey evily smiles.

Dakota cheers.

"What is it?" Dakota asks curiously.

Zoey hands Dakota a tracking device.

"This is a tracking device. I put trackers on Lindsay,Noah,Chris, Alejandro, and Ezekiel. Incase if you need it. You can also here their conversations online if you put the tracker inside the computer." Zoey explains.

"What about in the shower?" Dakota asks.

"Black out. Once the tracker feels steam it instently shuts off so it doesn't get affected." Zoey explains.

"Thanks! So what's the plan?" Dakota asks.

"Uh..right. Plan..yeah..The plan today is to make sure Ezekiel doesn't lay a finger on Lindsay." Zoey lies.

"Ok." Dakota says breaking out of the window.

Zoey checks to make sure Dakota is gone.

"I'm so glad she didn't ask if I had a tracker on her.." Zoey says to herself.

Zoey grabs her own tracker and hides it.

Dakota uses the tracker.

"Oh look, Ezekiel is at the park with Lindsay, Alejandro and Noah. That's not surprising." Dakota says sarcasticlly.

Dakota accidently runs into Chris as she was running to the park.

"Hey Dakota." Chris winks.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"You've changed. You became more hot." Chris flirts.

"Uh thanks?" Dakota says.

"Sure babe. By the way, if you need a man, i'm right here." Chris flirts.

"I rather be forever alone." Dakota complains.

"Whatever you're just jelous because you never made it into Hollywood." Chris agrues.

"You're just jelous I can keep my pants on." Dakota says walking off.

"I GET BORED!" Chris shouts.

Dakota goes to the park.

"I ran into Sir Cheats-alot." Dakota jokes.

"Ew." Lindsay says.

"So..." Ezekiel says putting his arm around Lindsay.

Dakota grabs a tree branch and a peice of string and makes a slingshot.

She grabs a rock and slings at Ezekiels' eye.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ezekiel asks.

Dakota shrugs.

Lindsay rolls her eyes.

"I don't know." Dakota shrugs.

Alejandro walks by with Zoey.

"Hey babe.." Alejandro says to Dakota.

"Hi.."Dakota waves weirdly.

Zoey winks at Alejandro.

"Dakota I know you been stressed and I know you think i'm cheating but let me do something that none of your boyfriends ever thought of." Alejandro flirts.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"OH MY GOSH!" Lindsay squeaks.

Alejandro goes on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Alejandro asks as he pops out a ring.

Dakotas jaw drops and her eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" Ezekiel shouts.

"SERIOUSLY? A real man doesn't do that,eh." Ezekiel says turning around and pouting.

"Awww.."Dakota says letting her soft side out.

Dakota runs up to hug him and kisses him.

"Of course.." Dakota says happily.

Alejandro smiles.

Noah puts down his Twilight book.

"Well I didn't see this coming." Noah says shocking.

"Wow..maybe I did get a little crazy?" Dakota says putting down her sharp knife.

"YA THINK! YOU SCARED ME!" Lindsay shouts.

"I mean it wasn't so bad..." Lindsay lies.

"I'm glad everything can go back to normal now." Dakota smiles.

"Uh Dakota let go to the hair salon and dye your hair blonde again...just you and me." Zoey winks.

"Sure!" Dakota says following Zoey.

Zoey and Dakota walk together to the salon.

They both sit down in the chairs.

Zoey brushes her hair as Dakota gets her hair dyed blonde.

"Are you still going to help me with my plan?" Zoey asks.

"No thanks! But your secret will be safe with me." Dakota says giving Zoey back the tracker.

"But...I thought you were going to betray them for me.." Zoey says confused.

"Yup, but not anymore. " Dakota says with a smile.

"I see...well..good luck on your wedding day." Zoey says suspiously.

Zoey walks out mad.

Zoey calls the mystery man.

"You were right! She did quit!" Zoey says on the phone.

"Of course. That's why there's plan B. I'm counting on you." The mystery man says on the phone.

Zoey hangs up.

"So..Alejandro." Ezekiel starts off.

"When's the wedding?" Ezekiel asks.

Alejandro shrugs.

"EEP!" Lindsay squeals.

"Did you know about 700 frogs die each month because of the environment." Noah facts.

"You killed it.." Lindsay says.

Noah rolls his eyes.

Dakota quickly runs up to the group.

"Do you guys like my hair?" Dakota asks.

Dakota twirls her new blonde hair.

"It's fine." Alejandro says.

"I hate it." Ezekiel insults.

Lindsay slaps Ezekiels shoulder.

"It looks great Dakota!" Lindsay says happily.

" I have no opion."Noah shrugs.

Dakota rolls her eyes.

Zoey walks up to the group with Chris.

"Why did you bring the creator of aids here?" Lindsay asks.

Chris rolls his eyes.

"I want the two of you to get along. Besides, Chris is coming to the wedding." Zoey winks.

Noah throws his book on the ground.

"SERIOUSLY?" Noah shouts.

Zoey and Chris nod.

"I don't want him at my sisters' wedding!" Lindsay complains.

"I agree for once with Lindsay." Noah agreed.

"Fine. Let's get this wedding done and over with and have it tomorrow. " Zoey suggests.

"That's perfect!" Alejandro says.

"Uh..sure why not?" Dakota agrees.

Ezekiel pouts.

"You guys are jelous because I had sex and you guys never did." Chris brags.

"JUST SHUT UP! YOUR VOICE IS ANNOYING!" Lindsay screams.

Lindsay tackles Chris.

Alejandro pulls Lindsay off Chris.

"Guys, I don't know much about Chris.." Alejandro starts.

"HE'S A DIRTY CHEATER! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Lindsay yells.

"Calm down Lindsay, don't be the new Dakota." Alejandro says calmly.

"Speaking of Dakota...Why were you acting so different? Was is because of a boy?" Zoey asks suspicously.

"Uh..I..um." Dakota stutters.

"And the funny part is this attitude came out when Ezekiel started dating Lindsay.." Zoey points out.

Alejandro looks at Dakota in a weird way.

Ezekiel and Lindsay both look at Dakota suspicously.

"I know what you guys are thinking and I just wanted a break from being little miss nice girl! Okay?" Dakota admitts.

Zoey winks.

"I believe you." Alejandro says.

"You guys have fun planning the wedding for tomorrow...i'm going to do my own planning." Zoey says walking off to her house.

Dakota is worried.

"Well i'm going to the library. Anyone want to come with?" Noah asks.

"I'll join." Alejandro says.

"Don't you want to spend time together?" Dakota asks.

"Nah." Alejandro refuses.

Alejandro walks to the library with Noah.

Dakota pouts.

"Ha ha rejected." Ezekiel teases.

"At least i'm engaged." Dakota defends herself.

"Lindsay do you want to go ice skating?" Ezekiel asks Lindsay.

"Aww sure!" Lindsay says happily.

Ezekiel puts his arm around Lindsay and they walk away to an ice rink.

Dakota crosses her arms.

"I'm bored." Chris shrugs.

"You're still here? Don't you have a strip bar you can be at?" Dakota asks.

"Very funny blonde." Chris insults.

Dakota rolls her eyes.

"Listen i'm not a bad guy. I'm just misunderstood." Chris sighs.

"You kissed Bridgette at the beach when you were dating Lindsay and you cheated on Blaineley and got your show cancled!" Dakota agrues.

"That's only because I didn't like them as much as I like someone else." Chris shrugs.

"Well...I guess you can't be all that bad." Dakota admitts.

"Do you want to go to the community pool?" Chris asks.

"Sure why not." Dakota accepts.

They both walk to the community pool.

Zoey is in Dakotas room and searches for her diary.

"Ah ha! Here it is! This is when she admitts she's in love with Ezekiel!" Zoey says to herself.

Zoey grabs the diary and sees her tracking device on Dakotas bed.

"Maybe I should see what Dakota is doing or Lindsay." Zoey shrugs.

Zoey hooks up the tracker into the computer and watches what's going on.

"Aww. Ezekiel and Lindsay are ice skating, Noah and Alejandro are being nerds, oh look what we have here...Dakota and Chris at the community pool..." Zoey says to herself.

Dakota grabs her water gun and squirts it at Chris.

"HA! You're dead!" Dakota shouts.

"No fair!" Chris says in a happy voice.

Dakota laughs.

Zoey pulls out the tracker from the computer.

"I'm going to pay a little viset to the community pool.." Zoey says to herself.

Zoey grabs Dakotas diary and puts it in her room.

Zoey grabs her video camera and quickly leaves her house.

"Wow Chris this is fun!" Dakota says.

"Yeah. I told you i'm not really a bad guy!" Chris says innocently.

"I guess not." Dakota smiles.

Zoey climbs up the tree by the community pool and watches and video tapes everything that is happening.

"Hey Dakota guess what." Chris says.

"What?" Dakota asks.

Chris pushes Dakota into the pool.

Chris laughs.

Dakota splahses in the pool and sinks.

Zoey zooms in the camera a little bit.

Dakota starts drowning.

"Oh crap I need to save her." Chris facepalms.

Chris dives in the pool and pulls Dakota out of the pool.

Chris does c.p.r on Dakota.

Dakota wakes up as Chris is giving her c.p.r.

"Woah woah woah!" Dakota says stopping him.

"What?" Chris asks.

"What are you doing?" Dakota asks.

"Giving you c.p.r! You almost drowned!" Chris says worried.

Dakota looks at Chris weirdly.

"Really?" Dakota asks.

"Yeah..I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." Chris shrugs.

Dakota hugs Chris.

Chris hugs back.

They both look into eachothers eyes.

They both little a little foward.

Soon enough, Dakota puts her hand on Chris's hand and kisses him.

Chris continues kissing Dakota.

Zoey tries not to laugh while she video tapes it.

Chris goes on top of Dakota and began making out with her.

Zoey shuts off the camera.

Zoey jumps off the tree and leaves without Dakota and Chris knowing she was there.

"You know...it would be a shame if someone burned this to dvd and showed it during the wedding...wouldn't it?" Zoey asks herself with an evil laugh.


End file.
